Pass the Peas
by Shaking Where I Stand
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are like two peas in a pod, what will happen when they become just a bit closer than that? Warning: Femslash


Disclaimer: I don't own any character mentioned in this story, merely the thoughts and actions are my own. All characters belong to Rowling so don't sue me, warning, if homosexual themes offend you in anyways, stop reading now. So without further ado, I bring you this fic. 

Pass the Peas

            "Pass the peas." Ginny stated as she glanced to her brothers, Ron looked at her for a split second before he returned his attention to Fred and George. 

            "I swear you should have seen the looks in their eyes when Harry caught the snitch last week, it was bloody hilarious!" Roared Fred as he slammed his fork down on the table causing a few stares from people around him, Harry looked up as he sipped on a bit of pumpkin juice before he spoke.

            "It wasn't all that funny, I mean, well yeah I guess it was pretty good then the other Seeker ran slap into their Keeper." Chimed the black haired boy with an air of pride around him, groaning Ginny brushed back a long strand of red hair and rolled her eyes.

            "Could someone please pass me the peas?" Her voice strained to remain calm and polite, slowly Fred turned to look at his little sister with a small frown on his face that told her to keep it down or else. Groaning slightly louder Ginny pushed her plate in front of her and glared at the group of boys with venom in her pretty brown eyes.

            "Could someone pass the carrots?" Hermione asked with her nose buried deep in a book on transfiguration, without a second thought or missing a beat in the conversation that he was taking part in Ron slid the bowl with baby carrots next to the prudent brunette, Ginny suddenly felt her face go red with anger as she looked at her older brother Ron who was ignoring her. 

            "Fine!" Shouted Ginny as she stood up from the table and stamped out of the dinning hall causing everyone to look at the youngest Weasley confusedly, after a few minutes Harry spoke up in a quite voice.

            "Could someone pass the peas?" Harry asked as he looked up and down the table for the green spheres, George and Fred looked at each other then to the black haired Seeker.

            "But Harry there aren't any peas." Stated Fred and George in unison while laughing, sighing heavily the black haired Gryffindor turned to his left to see Hermione look around perplexedly.

            "Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked as she put her book down and started to pile up carrots onto her plate, Harry shrugged as he took a bite of a dinner roll. 

            "She huffed off because no one would pass her the peas." Stated Fred as he grabbed a piece of chicken off of George's plate; the messy haired brunette raised a slender eyebrow. 

            "But there isn't any peas." Matter-of-factly declared Hermione as she took a sip of water from her cup.

            "Would everyone just shut up about the bloody peas already!" Yelled Ron as he melodramatically smacked his forehead against the table over and over again while chuckling softly under his breath, all in turn the Gryffindor table began to erupt in laughter; all except Hermione who thought the whole matter was absurd so she started to read her transfiguration book again. 

            As Ginny walked down a long hallway that lead to the library she heard her stomach all to clearly growl with hunger, sighing inwardly the longhaired redhead folded the arms of her robes over her abdomen to try and ease the steady pains that were suddenly gnawing at her insides. This morning she had skipped breakfast altogether and she had only eaten an apple for lunch, simply because she was too busy with her studies to bother with eating. But now that all of her homework was done and she was certain that she had studied enough for her herbology test, Ginny suddenly remember how tired and hungry she indeed was. Taking slow steps to the library the redheaded Gryffindor stopped every so often to wince as a low grumble cried out from her stomach, just as she was about to enter the library Ginny stopped short and turned around briskly walking to the Gryffindor dormitories because the sudden notion of how rude it would be to the other students if her stomach growled and interrupted their learning. 

            As the fiery haired girl rounded a corner she unexpectedly crashed into a dark figure knocking them to the floor, flushing profusely Ginny scrambled back onto her feet and rushed over to the prone form of the fallen person she so carelessly bumped into. 

            "I'm so very sorry!" Exclaimed Ginny as she reached down and took the person's hand and helped them up, the figure brushed off their robe and coyly bent down and picked of a thick book from the floor.

            "Ginny," A soft feminine voice started with a long drawl as if the person was thinking of the right thing to say. "I was wondering where you ran off to." The speaker stated and stepped into the dim light of the hallway, Ginny looked at her feet and fiddled with the sleeves of her robes.

            "I'm really sorry Hermione, I didn't see you." Stated the redhead as she slowly looked up just as her stomach gave a loud growl, raising a slender brow Hermione tucked her book under her arm and moved closer to Ginny with a look of utter seriousness in her eyes.

            "Gin, are you okay?" Inquired the brunette as she reached out and patted the younger girl on the shoulder, Ginny smiled softly and nodded.

            "Yeah I am fine, I've just been really busy with schoolwork lately. Nothing to worry about Mione." Declared the younger girl as she looked at Hermione but for some reason couldn't meet her eyes, frowning lightly the messy haired girl bent her head so she was staring Ginny right in the face.

            "I don't want to find out that you skipped a meal again, you really worry me when you don't eat. It isn't healthy." Murmured Hermione softly as her voice took on a deep tone of concern, Ginny felt helpless as she looked into her friend's eyes unable to turn away from her; a prickle of heat slowly began to raise up onto Ginny's pale cheeks as Hermione's face hovered inches away from her own. 

            "O-o-o-okay," Stammered the redhead as she nodded numbly from being chastised by her friend. "I u-u-u-under s-s-s-stand." Ginny stated in a shallow voice that almost cracked when she finished her sentence, Hermione continued to frown lightly as she moved even closer to the younger girl.

            "Please promise me you won't miss a meal again." Pleaded the brunette as she stared at the redheaded girl in front of her, Ginny fumbled with her robes again before she spoke in a hushed tone.

            "I promise." She squeaked and looked down while flushing across the bridge of her nose all the way over to her cheeks, Hermione smiled lightly and gave Ginny a one armed hug due to the fact she still had a book under the other arm. Ginny gently snuzzled against the older girl's shoulder for a moment before Hermione let go of her and took a step back to look into her eyes again.

            "Would you like to accompany me to the library to return this book, it's a good read if you like transfiguration." Offered the brunette in a sweet voice that wasn't her normal domineering know-it-all tone, Ginny found herself smiling and shaking her head yes before Hermione even finished her sentence.

            "Sure, but after words I have to go straight to bed. I have a big test in herbology tomorrow." Ginny concluded with a sigh of almost relief, Hermione's brow wrinkled for a moment in thought before she spoke.

            "Well why don't you just go on to bed, I am almost certain that I will want to go look at a few books I've had my eye on all week. I wouldn't want to have you getting a bad mark on my behalf, now would I?" Rhetorically inquired the messy haired brunette as she gave a half smile to Ginny; the young redheaded girl smirked impishly while brushing a tress behind her ear and nodding. 

            "Well…if I do get a bad mark…will you tutor me?" Breathed Ginny as she looked at the floor embarrassedly excepting the other girl to get irritated at her, a soft giggle escaped from Hermione's mouth as she looked at the younger Gryffindor girl with admiration glinting in her eyes.

            "It would be a pleasure Gin, in fact lets begin your first tutoring session tomorrow at breakfast." Giddily announced Hermione as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest, Ginny giggled and mimicked the older girl's gesture. 

            "Do you really mean it," The redheaded girl asked with hope shimmering in her pretty brown orbs, the older girl nodded and beamed a happy smirk in answer to Ginny's question. "Oh, you're the best Hermione!" Ginny chirped in an enthralled tone as she practically leapt at the older girl wrapping her arms around her neck and giving her a tight hug and nuzzled the crook of her neck, blushing slightly the prudent Gryffindor girl rested her cheek against the younger girl's head and sighed. 

            "I'll catch you later then, bye Ginny." Rambled Hermione as she parted from the younger girl suddenly and rushed off to the library, standing in the hallway the fair skinned redhead raised a brow and slowly turned to go to the dormitories, as she walked Ginny could feel her heart beat faster and faster as she relished in the fact of how good it felt to have such a wonderful friend like Hermione Granger. 

            As the youngest of the Weasley children entered the common room her stomach gave a low growl that made her insides twist tightly together, stifling a sob that was suddenly welling up in the back of her throat Ginny headed up to the sleeping quarters before she could let out another whimper of hungry pains. Sniffling loudly the fiery haired sixth year crawled into her four-post bed and snuggled down in her blanks wishing more than anything for her tummy to stop its constant growling as she drifted off to sleep.

            As the night skies just began to turn lighter shade of black and a thick mist was beginning to settle gently on the dying blades of grass, a dark figure crept down the hallway to the sixth year Gryffindor girls' room.

            "Ginny?" A voice suddenly whispered as a person pushed open the door to the girl's bedrooms, with a small jump the redhead stiffened as if she was dead. 

            "H-H-Hermione?" Ginny bellowed in a soft stutter as she pushed herself up on her elbows, staggering the messy haired brunette pushed the privacy curtains away and slipped onto the edge of the younger girl's bed. 

            "Shush, yes it is me." Hermione murmured softly as she re-closed the silky curtains and slowly turned to face the pale redhead that was lying in the bed, Ginny looked at the older girl with tired brown eyes that had a hard time focusing in on the brunette's face. Though it was dark the young girl could still hear something was wrong with Hermione even if she couldn't see the other girl's face, suddenly feeling light tugs at her covers Ginny released the blankets from her grasp, confusedly she just continued to stare at Hermione through the darkness that somehow separated the two. 

            "Mione…what's wrong? Why are you here so late…why are you here period?" Ginny asked as she felt the older girl crawling up the bed and finally lay down on her right side mere millimeters away from her own body, then Hermione reached out and brought her into a light hug. 

            "I don't want to be alone tonight. Please let me sleep with you, just for tonight." Begged the prudent Gryffindor girl as she snuzzled the smaller girl in her arms, Ginny felt her face flush beet red as the whole idea of Hermione spending the night in her bed made her excited. 

            "I don't mind…in fact why don't you get under the covers with me so you will be more comfortable." Ginny murmured softly as she reached down and pulled the blanket up and covered them both, smiling Hermione pulled the younger girl closer to her body and rested her cheek on her shoulder. 

            "Thank you Ginny, you don't know how much this means to me." Breathed the taller girl in a low voice that lightly tickled the ear of the pale red haired Gryffindor laying beside her, shivering lightly Ginny snuggled closer to her older friend causing the brunette to take in a sudden gasp. 

            "What's wrong Hermione, did I do something?" Ginny asked as she pushed herself away from the other girl with fear blazing in her brown eyes, shaking her head the prudent brunette managed a few words before she reached out and brought the younger girl back against her thin frame. 

            "N-n-n-no, you didn't do anything at all, just hold me. Please Ginny, I need you to hold me." Begged Hermione in a soft voice, Ginny blinked slightly confusedly but did as the messy haired Gryffindor wanted her to do. 

            "Hermione," Uttered the smaller girl as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, barely lifting her head from the younger girl's shoulder so she could look at the flaming haired Weasley, the prudent know-it-all gazed up into Ginny's eyes. "I was just wondering, what do you think about me? I mean really think about me. Do you see me as just some little girl, some nosey child that just gets in the way?" Ginny muttered coldly while never taking her eyes off of Hermione, blinking back a shocked look the brunette lifted herself onto her elbow so she was only a few millimeters away from the younger Gryffindor girl.

            "Virginia Weasley, how could you ask me that? If only you knew what I really thought of you, of what I wanted to do to you, with you." Hermione's voice was suddenly low as if she were purring, for a second Ginny could feel Hermione's hand on her stomach before she felt it move lower, until it rested firmly on her thigh. Gasping at the unexpected action Ginny stiffened up as if dead. 

            "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what are you d-d-d-d-d-doing Hermione?" The redhead stuttered while blushing a brighter shade of red than her hair, licking her lips the older girl moved forward slightly and suddenly straddled Ginny's hips. 

            "I want you…I've always wanted you. Please let me have you Ginny, I can't go on another day if I don't get to feel you," Hermione stated in a sultry voice as she emphasized her meaning by grabbing the red haired girl's breast in each hand and squeezing them gently. "Taste you. Take in every perfect inch of you with my eyes and mouth; please Ginny let me make love to you. Let me show you what I think of you." Pleaded the brunette as she rubbed the younger girl's chest, Ginny panted and moaned heavily before thoughts began to make sense in her mind again.

            "Mione, please…don't," Whispered the little redheaded girl as she arched her back off of her bed and placed her small hands on either side of Hermione's hips. "Don't stop, please, please don't stop! I want you too, please god Hermione take me!" Ginny yelped in a subtly scream as to not wake the other girl's in her room, on top of her the messy haired brunette smiled brightly and began to grind back and forth. Already in heaven Ginny arched her back more so she was thrusting harder into the older girl on top of her, the action caused a deep moan to escape Hermione's lips as she was now literally riding the girl below her. 

            "Oh, Ginny…just a little bit more…a little harder. God yes!" Hermione panted and grinded her hips as hard as she could against the red haired girl, suddenly Ginny felt a flood of wetness spill onto panties from the messy haired girl on top of her, smiling weakly Hermione started to slip down Ginny's petite frame until her face was mere moments from the girl's private area. 

            "Oh Mione, what are you doing…I was so close." Pouted Ginny in disappointment at the loss of pleasure, looking up with passion burning in her eyes Hermione smiled and slowly lowered her head to the young redhead's panty waist, taking the edge of the soaked fabric between her teeth the brunette clumsily slipped the garment off so Ginny was only half clothed. 

            "I said I wanted to taste you." Hermione licked her lips and slowly spread the younger girl's thighs apart, Ginny shivered from excitement and anticipation as she waited to see what the older girl was going to do. Hermione smiled and gently placed kisses on the insides of Ginny's thighs, and slowly replaced the kisses with delicate warm wet licks that slid all the way to her upper inner thigh but fell short of reaching her womanhood. Moaning loudly Ginny began to raise her hips off of the bed again, Hermione smirked lightly and rewarded the red manned girl with one long probing lick squarely placed on her labia. Ginny moaned deeply and worked her fingers into Hermione's tangled tresses, gently the red haired Gryffindor pushed down on the girl's head and rocked her hips up and down with need. Taking shorter licks Hermione worked her tongue in and out of Ginny's wet womanhood while her thumb found her clit and rubbed it in circular motions, in mere moments of the action Ginny's small body bucked wildly as she exploded with release.

            "HERMIONE!!!" Ginny screamed and bolted straight up with sweat dripping down her brow, smiling the redheaded girl looked at the source that was giving her pleasure but suddenly felt her stomach knot up as she pulled her hand from out of her panties, with sad realization it was all just another dream. In fact it was the third one that month and Ginny's cheeks flared crimson with shame as tried to push the lingering fantasy from her head but just couldn't manage to shake the dream. Of course the redheaded Gryffindor always felt guilty whenever she had those types of dreams about Hermione which always lead the youngest of the Weasley's to avoid the prudent brunette for a few days after words, but the dreams were becoming more and more realistic every time she had them and sometimes she could swear they weren't dreams at all. 

            Tiredly pushing herself up into a sitting position Ginny looked at her still very damp hand, and suddenly gave a loud gasp that caused several girls's to stir as she stared as blood dripped from her fingertips and onto her bed sheets. The small fiery haired girl shot from her bed and hurriedly threw on her school robes, fear glinted in her brown eyes as she ran down stairs still in her bare feet not caring if the floors were as cold as ice. It was still very early in the morning and hardly any students were up yet, but Ginny prayed Madam Pomfrey was awake; the one thought that pounded through her buzzing head as she rounded the common room and came to the exit was 'I'm going to bleed to death! Oh dear Merlin I am going to bloody bleed to death!' as the picture of the Fat Lady swung open Ginny ran from the room just as Hermione Granger rubbed sleep from her eyes and barely caught a fleeting glimpse of red hair and black robes. 

            "What in the world?" Murmured the brunette out loud as she instinctively knew she should follow her younger friend, as quickly as her feet could carry her Hermione followed suit after the smaller girl who was already a great deal ahead of her. By the sixth corridor the messy haired brunette was panting heavily as she began to grow tired of chasing the young Weasley, but just as Hermione was prepared to stop and take a rest she heard Ginny's voice squeak in panic. 

            "I'm sorry, so sorry, I don't know what is wrong please make the bleeding stop, I didn't mean to, please Madam Pomfrey help me!" Ginny yelled and broke down into loud sobs, gasping at the amount of blood that was covering her hand and now the bottom parts of her robes Madam Pomfrey ushered the flaming redhead into the hospital wing, Hermione's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the would 'blood' and she slowly entered the room and hid behind a privacy curtain so she could hear everything that was being said. 

            "Goodness be Miss Weasley what in the name of Hogwarts did you do?" Pomfrey asked while still in shock, Ginny was gasping for air as she started to ball harder and begin to hiccup.

            "I was having a…a…d-d-d-d-d-d-dream and when I w-w-woke up I was covered in blood!" Yelped the redhead as panic took hold of her again; Madam Pomfrey's brow wrinkled for a moment before she lowered her voice so that Hermione had to strain to hear what she was about to say.

            "Do you know what menstruations are?" Pomfrey asked, as she looked at Ginny with concerned eyes, Ginny just looked at the nurse stupidly because after all she was bleeding to death and the old crone was asking her 101 bloody questions. 

            "No, I don't know what 'men stations' are? Why would I care, I AM BLEEDING TO DEATH AND I DON'T WISH TO THINK ABOUT MEN AND THERE STATIONS AT THIS MOMENT!" Screamed Ginny as she franticly waved her bloody hand in the air slinging clots of thick dark crimson against the wall and bed, some even landed on the curtain Hermione was hiding behind making the tall brunette's stomach twist as the red seeped through the fabric. 

            "Virginia Weasley please calm yourself! After this is all over I am going to have a stern talking to that mother of yours, sending a girl to Hogwarts not even knowing what a period is! I've never heard such a thing before, Virginia look at me and calm down. What is happening right now is perfectly normal; in fact I am sort of surprised you haven't had one before now. Anyways, you are having a period otherwise known as menstruations, it is when an egg…" Pomfrey said but was cut off by a still very hysterical Ginny Weasley. 

            "An egg!? What does my bleeding to death have to do with an egg…AND HOW IS THIS NORMAL!?!?!" Ginny shrieked and started to turn an unusual shade of white, Madam Pomfrey sighed and was highly tempted to send Mrs. Weasley a howler for her lack of teaching her daughter anything about being a woman. 

            "Calm down before a make you silent Miss Weasley! Yes, yes an egg, all women have eggs inside of them as men have sperm! Now let me finish! A period is when an egg that is produced by your ovaries is released and isn't fertilized by a sperm," Madam Pomfrey explained while Ginny took on a look of complete and utter confusion. "So this egg that wasn't fertilized is what all that blood is. Understand?" 

            Ginny shook her head yes, then no then yes again, but finally started to cry as she held her stomach and shook her head no over and over again, Madam Pomfrey sighed and patted the poor innocent girl on the shoulder.

            "I don't understand a word you just said, men have theses things inside them called 'sperm' and women have 'eggs', I'm not a chicken Madam Pomfrey why do I have an egg?" 

            "Because dear that is how we make babies." Pomfrey stated as she decided a howler was just what Mrs. Weasley needed to teach her a lesson, Ginny held her stomach more and began to whine miserably. 

            "Okay, okay fine I have an egg to make babies, but how do you make it stop bleeding, and why does it hurt?" Whimpered the redhead as she looked at the older woman with tears clinging to her long eyelashes. 

            "Oh dear me…." Pomfrey groaned as she realized she would need to tell Ginny how to use a tampon, behind the curtain Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or cry because she could only imagine how hard this was for little Ginny much less poor Madam Pomfrey who was trying her best to explain years worth of unknown knowledge to the scared girl. 

            "Well?!" Barked Ginny who was crying harder and hiccupping every few seconds.

            "It is called cramps Virginia that is what is hurting, and as for stopping the bleeding. It goes away on its own, in about five to seven days…" Again she was cut off by a raving Ginny.

            "I AM GOING TO BLEED TO DEATH!!!!" Shouted the red haired girl as she turned stark white and began to shake violently with sobs.

            "YOU ARE **NOT GOING TO BLEED TO DEATH YOU SILLY GIRL NOW HUSH WHILE I EXPLAIN!" Pomfrey yelled which made Ginny suddenly shut her mouth and stare at the woman blankly. "Good. Now as I was saying, you will have a period for five to seven days and in those days you will use…an absorption device to keep you from bleeding everywhere. There are two kinds of things you can use, a pad and a tampon, I suggest using a pad because it will be easier for you, but tampons are more comfortable and practical." **

            Ginny nodded and her hiccups died away leaving her pale and very tired.

            "How do I use them?" Ginny asked honestly and kept her voice level and almost shy like, Madam Pomfrey sighed.

            "When you use a pad you simply place it in your knickers, it has an adhesive side that makes it stick to the cloth so it doesn't move around. A tampon is…a bit different. You see, you put it inside of your vagina so it soaks up the blood before it has a chance to leak everywhere." Stated Madam Pomfrey as she expected the redhead to scream about having to put something inside of her privates, instead Ginny just looked at the woman and turned a odd colour of white as her mouth just barely hung open. 

            "I think I am going to be sick." 

            "It's alright dear you just lay down and rest a bit, I will inform your teachers that you won't becoming to classes today." Declared the older woman and slowly walked off towards her office to write several messages to Ginny's teachers as well as one highly vocal one to Mrs. Weasley. Feeling her stomach lurch forward Ginny began to weep again in thought that she wouldn't be able to take her herbology test today or see Hermione. 

            "Bugger, I'm even starting to think like her. Wanting to take a test when I am going to be bleeding like a stuck cow for a week." Murmured Ginny as she covered herself up and laid in the little white bed not taken notice to either the large blood spot that was suddenly spreading on the sheets or the messy haired brunette that was slowly walking over to the bed. 

            "Starting to even think like me huh? Well that doesn't sound half as bad as you are making out to be." Chortled Hermione as she looked down at the flaming haired girl, blushing for a brief moment before her cheeks turned two shades paler than what they were before she flushed Ginny stared at Hermione with a hurt gaze. 

            "Go away. Please just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to talk." Whispered Ginny as she darted her brown eyes away from the other girl's face guiltily, Hermione blinked confusedly for a moment before she reached out and tenderly patted the younger Gryffindor on the shoulder.

            "It's okay Gin, I know what you are going through, I do it too you know. Like clockwork." Hermione fumbled for the right choice of words and realized she had said exactly the wrong thing to say, Ginny slapped the older girl's hand away with a forceful smack and leered at her through narrowed eyes.

            "Get out, GET OUT NOW!" Ginny screamed as a new wave of tears began to cascade down her cheeks, confusion set in on Hermione's face as she backed away from the younger girl's bed. The sudden wounded look on the brunette's face tore Ginny's heart in two as Hermione turned on her heels and scramble out of the hospital wing.  

            "So she finally got the curse?" Ron asked as he stuffed a piece of bacon into his mouth while George and Fred cackled with laughter, Hermione folded her arms over her chest in disapproval. 

            "Curse?" Muttered Harry as he suddenly took on a look of concern, Ron brushed his long nose with the back of his hand.

            "Yeah Harry, the 'Curse', you should even know about it. Muggles get it too." Stated Ron as he took a bit of orange juice, blinking for a moment the black haired Seeker thought about what kind of curse a muggle could get without the ministry of magic sending the people who cursed them to Azkaban.

            "Oh they do," Harry stated still confused, suddenly a light clicked on in his head. "OHHHHHHH! The women's 'Curse'!" Gasped the boy who lived in realization, this of course made the entire Gryffindor table burst out into fits of loud laughter, all of the Gryffindors except for Hermione Granger who was reaching for her wand to do some nasty cursing of her own.   

            "So Weasley, your little sister is finally a woman. Best keep her locked up, because I don't want anymore of your kind running around. After all she is a bitch in heat now, right?" Roared Draco Malfoy as he slinked up to the Gryffindor table with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him, rage suddenly flared up into all of the Weasley's faces but the one person who was first to speak wasn't Ron nor George or Fred but Hermione Granger who had her wand poking roughly into the pale Slytherin's throat.

            "If…you…**EVER…speak…of…Ginny…Weasley…like…that…ever…again…you…will…find…yourself… wishing…for…a…quick…and…painless…death!!!" Screamed the wild haired brunette as she shook with uncontrolled anger; her voice could have chilled even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to the very core of his dark heartless soul. Draco's face contorted and turned an unhealthy shade somewhere between white and green as he staggered backwards to escape the wraith of the insane muggle born. **

               "Miss Granger!" A loud and ominous voice boomed over the Great Hall, the owner of the voice was none other than Severus Snape the potions master and one of the must loathed teachers at Hogwarts. "I will not have such a heinous threat to one of my students, One thousand points will be deducted from Gryffindor! And as for you Miss Granger follow me, I am sure Professor McGonagall will be most displeased with your actions." Snape said in a low dark tone that had a vague hint of giddiness to it, lowering her head with shame Hermione marched from the Great Hall, with each step the messy haired brunette began to acquire the mannerisms of a badly beaten puppy as Snape lead her down a long corridor and into Minerva McGonagall's office. 

            "Miss Granger," McGonagall said with a long drawl. "Professor Snape, what brings you two into my office so early?" The deputy head mistress inquired as she looked from the tall black haired man to the cowering girl beside him, brushing back a strand of slick greasy hair Snape looked at McGonagall with a look of pure venom. 

            "She threatened one of my students Minerva, she had her wand pressing so had against his throat I am surprised he doesn't need medical attention. I do belief this is grounds for expulsion." Snape stated with a soft smile on his lips, turning her eyes towards Hermione she could see the girl was in tears and highly upset.

            "You may leave Severus, I wish to talk to Miss Granger alone." 

            With that Snape scowled and left the room melodramatically, his robes billowed up like a cape as he exited the room and slammed the door with a simple magic spell. 

            "I'll start packing my things Professor." Whispered the brunette as she held out her wand and set it down in front of McGonagall on her desk, blinking back a confused look the Transfiguration teacher looked at Hermione before she lifted up the wand in her hands.

            "Miss Granger, I have no reason to expel you from Hogwarts. Take back your wand," The older woman held her breath for a moment. "But I am afraid that your behaviour has earned you a month's worth of detention, and I think it would be best if you were to take all of your meals in your room as further punishment." 

            "For a full month, I have to eat in my room?" Hermione whispered with melancholy and the thought of not being able to tutor Ginny at the very front of her mind, wiping her eyes on the corner of her robes Hermione nodded and took back her wand and slowly headed towards her first period class. 

            "Did you see the way Hermione handed Malfoy his arse on a silver plate, whoa I have never seen her get so mad before. It was like she was a different person, Harry I really don't like this." Ron Weasley stated in a ramble as he and the black haired Seeker rushed to their class, once inside the two Gryffindor boys settled into their seats. After a few moments Harry leaned into Ron making the red haired boy to fluster pink.

            "Where's Hermione, the class is about to start. It isn't like her to be late." The young Seeker's voice was swallow and full of concern, brushing his nose with the point of his wand Ron looked at Harry and shrugged. 

            "Maybe she is still being chewed out by old McGonagall, I'd hate to find out Mione is getting suspended, could you see how she would take that. Bugger, I'd really hate to see her if she is in deep trouble, you know how I can't stand to see her cry." Once again rambled the lanky redhead; pushing his round glasses up the bridge of his nose the Boy Who Lived cast his vision to the class door just as a disheveled Hermione walked in and hurriedly took her seat beside Ron and Harry. The two boys exchanged glances before they heard the brunette mutter something under her breath.

            "Leave me alone, okay? I don't want to talk to anyone right now." She breathed and cracked open the wrong book and began to read it without notice, Ron laid his head down on his arms and wished he knew a good vanishing spell because seeing Hermione in such a foal mood was quickly getting on his last nerve. 

            Halfway into the class a soft sniffling sound began to disturb several people as they tried to listen to Professor Lupin, looking up from his book that he was momentarily reading from Remus Lupin teacher of Protection Against the Dark Arts stood at the front of the class and scanned to see who was making the soft racket. 

            "Miss Granger, are you alright? Do you need to go to the nurse?" Remus softly murmured, as he looked at the prudent brunette with concern in his pretty amber eyes, Hermione nodded and scooped up her books and rushed out of the class so quickly that she nearly fell before she reached the door. Leaning in to Ron again Harry spoke in a low simmer of a voice.

            "I think some is really wrong with Hermione, we better find out what it is before she ends up regretting it." 

            Ron nodded numbly at what the black haired boy beside him said, in the pit of his stomach Ronald Weasley could feel his insides twist with a feeling something very bad was about to happen. 

            "Pop quiz time." Professor Lupin chimed with glee as he pulled out rolls of parchments, at this point the red haired Gryffindor boy seriously was beginning to think he might possible be clairvoyant. 

            Elsewhere in the castle Hermione Granger was slowly making her way towards the hospital wing of Hogwarts, as the brunette dragged her feet up a few flights of steps she managed all of her will power to head straight up to Madam Pomfrey.

            "I'm sick." Hermione stated lamely as she looked at the floor slightly startling the old nurse at her suddenness.

            "And what are you 'sick' with Miss Granger?" Pomfrey asked as she looked at the Gryffindor girl, seeing tears still run down her cheeks Madam Pomfrey silently ushered the brunette in a free bed. 

            "I don't know…I feel hot all over…and my head keeps spinning." Whispered the prudent girl as she sat down on the edge of the offered bed, sighing Pomfrey placed her hand on the brunette's forehead and made a few disapproving grunting noises before she spoke again. 

            "You do have a fever, and the symptoms you are describing can only be one thing. Influenza, I think that you should just lay down for a bit will I whip up something to make you feel better." And with that Madam Pomfrey was scurrying around in the back of the hospital wing looking for potions of sorts, laying her head down on the soft pillow behind her Hermione sighed and started to cry once again.

            "Mione?" A soft voice muttered almost weakly from beside the tall brunette, jerking her head to the source of the speaker Hermione could barely make out the shadow of Ginny Weasley in the bed next over to her.

            "Yes it's me…are you feeling better Gin?" Hermione whispered lightly as she propped herself back up to look at the other girl's direction better, a low whimper answered her question but the redheaded girl behind the curtain spoke anyways.

            "I am feeling better…but I have got to tell you something. I am so sorry for yelling at you this morning, I was just really upset and I didn't really know what I was saying…god Hermione I am so sorry, please forgive me." Ginny begged and started to cry again for fear her friend would be mad at her, shaking her head Hermione swung her legs over the edge of her bed and slowly walked over to where the other girl was. 

            "May I, come over there?" Hermione asked in a low tone as she reached the curtain barrier, Ginny sat up and wiped at her eyes trying to make it appear that she hadn't been crying all day.

            "Yes you may." Simply stated the smaller girl, within seconds Hermione moved the curtain aside and stepped over on to the other girl's bed area. 

            "Ginny, I have something to tell you." Murmured the brunette as she fumbled with the sleeves of her robes. "I can't tutor you, well not unless you want to spend the next month in my room eating with me. You see, I sort of got into a lot of trouble this morning." 

            "How did you get in trouble?" Ginny inquired with slight confusion, Hermione just sighed lightly and sat down on the edge of the younger girl's bed. 

            "Well, you see, Madam Pomfrey told your brothers that you…umm…started today and she thought it would be more appropriate if one of them were to bring your assignments up to you at the end of the day. I guess she didn't think much about it because after all they are your brothers, but Fred and George sort of let it slip at the breakfast table about you and one thing lead to another and Malfoy said something horrible about you…and I sort of lost it and almost did something very bad to him. I got one thousand house points taken away from Gryffindor and a month of detention. And as further punishment I am to eat in my room for the next month as well." 

            For some reason Ginny guessed as much would happen, after all it is Fred and George they were talking about, but hearing about how Hermione was being punished for protecting her just made her upset all over again.

            "I am so sorry Mione, you shouldn't have stuck up for me…I don't want you getting in trouble over me…I'm not worth getting in trouble over. Especially you, I mean you of all people shouldn't risk you clean record over me. I really am not _worth it, not really worth anything at all, especially your record." Ginny murmured weakly while she kept her brown eyes focused on the floor, Hermione sat there in shock for what seemed like hours as she just stared at the red haired Gryffindor beside her. _

            "Virginia Weasley! How could you say you aren't worth anything, I can't belief my ears! How could I not stick up for you, I care about you Ginny, I care for you very much. And if there is one person I would gladly turn in my wand for it would be you!" Hermione declared in a low shout slightly startling the small red haired girl, Ginny looked at Hermione with a trembling bottom lip that just made her look like she was bewitched with a cuteness charm of some sort. 

            "You mean that?" Ginny replied as her voice cracked lightly, Hermione nodded lightly and sat on the edge of the bed looking quit uncomfortable. 

            "Ginny, can I tell you something…but you have to promise not to be afraid, or tell anyone else." Hermione whispered in a low voice that was fearful, Ginny nodded and lightly placed her hand on the older Gryffindor's shoulder.

            "I promise." 

            "Well…Ginny…it's like this…you see…oh how to word this…I'm a…umm…what I mean to say is…I don't like…err this is hard. Ginny I think…I think…I might…be…."The last word fell short from leaving her mouth as Madam Pomfrey entered Hermione's empty bed and gave a displeased sound. 

            "Miss Granger, there will be no visiting other students while you are in my care. Now back to your own bed this instant." Barked Madam Pomfrey as she pulled back Ginny's curtain to see Hermione sitting with the younger girl, shaking her head Pomfrey sat a bottle with some sort of thick red and blue liquid down in front of the two girls. "Take every drop of this medicine and I might just let you and Miss Weasley here talk for a bit longer." Madam Pomfrey stated, letting out a low pitiful whimper Hermione slipped off of Ginny's bed and sneered at the bottle of liquid for a moment before she downed the whole thing in one chug, almost instantly the wild haired brunette shivered and let out a soft gag before she held her stomach. 

            "Are you sure that stuff isn't supposed to make you sick? It tasted horrid, and my insides feel like they are on fire now." 

            At this the old nurse smiled lightly and walked off while saying something just loud enough for Hermione and Ginny to hear her clearly.

            "That is how you know it works." Called the older woman and slowly headed back towards her office located on the other end of the hospital wing, leaving Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley alone. 

            "Mione, do you still want to tell me your secret?" Quietly murmured the flaming haired girl, biting down on her bottom lip the prudent brunette sat back down on the younger girl's bed and took a deep breath.

            "Ginny, what I was going to say…was…I think…I might be…g-g-g-gay." Hermione stuttered and blushed five shades darker than the colour of the younger girl's hair, sitting there Ginny just blinked confusedly while she looked at the older girl.

            "I don't understand, what does it mean to be gay? Is it something bad?" Ginny asked while Hermione just gawked at the younger girl in shock.

            "You have to be joking. You honestly mean you don't know what it is to be gay," Hermione inquired while looked at the red haired girl beside her, Ginny nodded and continued to look at the messy haired Gryffindor girl confusedly. "Ginny, being gay…well as far as in the muggle world goes is bad. Being gay means, that you like someone that is the same gender as you. Lets say…I liked you and umm you liked me…and we were to go out with each other like Percy and that Ravenclaw girl did. That would mean we are gay, actually the correct word would be lesbians that is what they call two women would like each other. Have you ever heard of that, is it wrong to be gay in the wizardry world too?" 

            Ginny took a long pause as she thought it over for a moment, she did remember her mother telling her something like this when she was at home last summer. Blushing Ginny smiled at Hermione sweet before she spoke. 

            "My mum told me something about being 'gay' as you call it, she said it was normal for girls our age to have feelings like that. But," Ginny's thoughts suddenly turned vile as she remember her mother telling her something else. "Mum also said that girls grow out of it too, and it wasn't acceptable for two girls to be with each other longer than their school years. Hermione, I don't like boys except for maybe Harry, but that was a long time ago. The fact is…I…err…sort…of…like you a lot." Ginny squeaked in a high-pitched voice as she flushed a deep shade of crimson. Slightly taken back the messy haired brunette looked at the younger Gryffindor.

            "You mean that…Ginny…I like you a lot too…does then mean you want to…you know…go out?" Stammered the brunette as she kept her distance from the redhead, Ginny smiled and slowly began to move closer to Hermione.

            "Yes," Murmured the petite Gryffindor as she quickly leaned in and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I am allowed to do that now, right?" Ginny asked in a meek voice as she blushed more, nodded her head the tall brunette smiled and quickly returned the action with a light kiss of her own. Both girls blushed deeply and started into fits of giggles before Madam Pomfrey came back and informed Hermione that she could return to her afternoon classes. Ginny looked at Madam Pomfrey with hurt brown eyes and let her bottom lip tremble ever so slightly.

            "Does she have to, she makes me feel better. Please let her stay until after lunch, please." Ginny begged as she managed to conjure up tears, sighing the nurse just muttered a 'okay' and walked back to her office. 

            "You're really good at that." Hermione stated as she wiped Ginny's fake tears off with her robe, beaming a happy smile the younger girl nodded. 

            "You have to be when you live with Fred and George, if you don't cry then dad won't make them stop, comes in very handy." Ginny declared mater-of-factly, Hermione smiled and hugged the smaller girl affectionately.  

            It was about dinnertime before Harry or Ron saw Hermione again and to their shock but very much also their relief she was practically skipping into the Great Hall to greet her two male friends.

            "Hello Ron, Harry…gosh it is a wonderful day. Well I can't talk I got to be getting to my dorm, punishment and all that you know. Bye." And just like that she rushed off leaving both Gryffindor boys standing at the house table with stupid looks on their faces. 

            "Well," Ron said after he gathered some wit about him. "At least she isn't crying anymore." 

            Harry nodded but still couldn't shake the feeling that something very big was about to happen.

            "Right." Muttered the Seeker as he sat down and watched the food appear on the plates in front of him, this was just one of those days. 

            "Oh bugger!" Fred and George yelped together as a howler landed in front of them. "I swear we didn't do anything to get one of these!" Exclaimed the two in unison once again, but Ron looked at the red letter with a shocked look on his face.

            "Well, well, well looks like it's for Ginny and by the way it's smoking mum is defiantly not happy with her." Ron smiled and looked at Fred and George who were thinking the same thing he was.

            "Lets hid it until tomorrow, this should be worth losing all the house points!" Exclaimed Fred as he smirked devilishly, some one at the far end of the table made a comment about how the Gryffindors were already in the negative numbers because of Hermione. Fred, George, and Ron smiled together as they placed the red howler into a book and burst out laughing. 

            That morning Hermione and Ginny were sitting closely to each other pretending to read the same book as the rest of the Gryffindors headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, stopping just as the portrait of Fat Lady swung open a certain redheaded Weasley by the name of Ron remembered the howler in George's Potion book. The thought of Ginny opening it later in the day made the lanky boy start to crack up and stagger out of the common room almost in tears he was laughing so hard. 

            "I wonder what is up with him?" Hermione whispered as she closed the book once she knew the coast was clear, Ginny smiled and instantly snuzzled up against the older girl.

            "I don't know, and I don't care." Retorted the fiery haired girl as food appeared in front of Hermione, the brunette smirked and pulled out a piece of bacon and held it in front of Ginny playfully.

            "I didn't see you eat anything yesterday, so you are going to make up for it today." Chortled the wild haired brunette as Ginny reluctantly opened her mouth and let Hermione feed her, with every bite the redhead took the more flushed the both of them became. 

            "Mione you make me so happy." Purred Ginny as she rested her head on the other girl's shoulder, Hermione grinned and cupped the younger girl's cheek. 

            "You make me happy too Gin." Declared the brunette as she leaned in and lightly seized the younger girl's lips with her own, Ginny returned the kiss and lightly wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and brought her closer. 

            "Miss Weasley, Miss Granger!" A loud female voice boomed in the two Gryffindor girl's ears, in shock the two looked in the direction of the speaker. Standing in the opening of the Fat Lady stood Professor McGonagall with a look of complete disgust on her aged face. "I sentenced you to your room for a purpose Miss Granger, as a punishment. I did not intend for you to spend it romping with your girlfriend." Anger was swelling in McGonagall's face as she spoke. "I will not tolerate this sort of behaviour in my house, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger you may take yourselves down to the Great Hall like all other students, before I have a good mind to write to your parents." With that McGonagall turned on her heels and left the two girls confused. 

            "Hermione…what just happened?" Ginny inquired as she turned and looked at the brunette.

            "I don't really know, but I don't think we are in trouble." Replied Hermione as she stood up and helped the smaller girl to her feet, Ginny smiled lightly and hugged the older girl and nuzzled her face against her unruly brown hair. 

            "I wish we could stay up here, then we could just hold each other and snuggle. But with all those people down there I doubt we can even hold hands." Ginny pouted as she gave the situation some serious thought, Hermione nodded light before she lightly tickled the younger girl's sides.

            "Cheer up! It isn't all that bad, at least we won't have people calling us horrible names or trying to cast curses and jinx on us if we don't tell anyone we are dating." Hermione said even thought her own voice was suddenly sad at the thought, sighing both Gryffindor girl's headed to the Great Hall just as breakfast was over. Stopping in the middle of the hallway Ginny turned to Hermione and leaned up on her tiptoes so she could kiss the taller girl on the lips.

            "Now you are the one that didn't eat, so you better make up for it during lunch." Ginny smirked and rushed off towards her first period class. 

            Morning classes passed by painfully slow as lunch drew closer, Hermione sat in her desk with a glazed look in her eyes that both Ron and Harry noticed. 

            "You okay Mione? You look almost sick again." Ron uttered under his breath, blinking Hermione nodded numbly.

            "Completely fine Ron," Stated the brunette just as the bell rang that sounded for lunch, like a bolt Hermione picked up her books and rushed out of the class. "See you guys at lunch, bye." Hermione yelled just as she exited the room, Ron and Harry looked at each other like they had done so many times in the past day.

            "I wager she has gone insane." Ron grumbled lightly.

            "And I wager that sounds pretty reasonable right now." Harry retorted with a sigh as he slid his glass up his nose and pick up his books. 

            As Hermione entered the Great Hall she instantly spotted a young flaming haired Gryffindor already seated at the table with her legs resting on the seat beside her, the look on her face told the prudent brunette that the young red haired girl would snap off anyone's head that tried to take the seat. 

            "Your too cute Gin." Hermione whispered in a hush voice as she sat down beside the younger girl, their hands secretly finding each other under the table just as the Great Hall started to fill with other students. Ron and Harry both sat down in front of the couple just smiling unknowingly and completely oblivious to how close the two Gryffindor girls are.

            "I thought you said you were being punished Hermione?" Harry said just as food started to appear and an owl flew overhead and dropped a red letter onto Ginny's head, confusedly the redhead picked it up as her three brothers started to suppress laughter. 

            "Oh…dear…it's a howler. I've never gotten one before, I wonder what I did wrong?" Ginny asked out loud though no one answered, the howler itself was shaking and blowing thick black smoke out of the edges of its corners. Swallowing hard Ginny pulled back the letter and fell backwards from the loud blast of her mother's voice. 

            **"Virginia Weasley how could you possibly be so dimwitted that you forgot I told you all about women's problems! Honestly girl I thought I taught you better than that! And imagine my surprise when I opened a howler from the school nurse, me getting a howler at my age! If you only knew how upset with you I am! Be glad I haven't showed up at that school of yours and taught you a thing or two in front of everyone! You best be getting good marks if you want to come home this Christmas!" And with that the letter jumped out of Ginny's hands and burned to ash, slightly shaking the redheaded girl blinked a few moments before she looked at her brothers who were laughing to the point of tears.**

            "Lovely." Ginny muttered and turned to look at Hermione who was just as shocked as she was.

            "Oh lookie what we have here! It's the bitch in heat, did you come to grace us all with your services?" Malfoy yelled across the Great Hall, apparently he learned his lesson to stay away from Hermione when he opened his vile mouth. But little did that stop her from jumping to her feet and pulling out her wand. 

            "I'LL MURDER YOU, I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT MY GINNY LIKE THAT AGAIN OR I WILL MAKE YOU WISH FOR DEATH!!!" Screamed Hermione as half of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was holding the raging brunette down in her seat. Quickly Ginny did the only thing she could think of to make Hermione calm down so she wouldn't get into anymore trouble; with some difficulty (mainly due to the fact several people were hold Hermione down still) Ginny moved her head into the brunette's face and kissed her full on the lips. Silence filled the Great Hall as if Dumbledore himself had asked for everyone to be quite, the hands that were holding Hermione down released the brunette as she wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck and pulled her closer against her body, the kisses deepened and finally the silence was broken by Harry leaning into Ron and muttering something very softly almost as if not to ruin the moment. 

            "You never told me Ginny was a lesbian." Was Harry's quick statement.  

            "Never knew." Ron replied while staring at his baby sister and one of his best friends. 

            Pulling apart Ginny settled back down in her own seat while blushing feircely as was Hermione, deathlike silence was coming from the Slytherin table as Draco Malfoy sat there with his mouth hanging open and thinking to himself, 'Maybe I was too harsh to always want Granger dead, she seems to be good for at least something. Mmm-lesbian entertainment.' 

            Smiling Ginny and Hermione held hands under the table again and looked at the rest of the Gryffindor table for some sign of approval, which never came. So clearing her throat lightly and very uncomfortably the redheaded Gryffindor girl spoke out in a meek voice. 

            "Pass the peas." 

Fin

Author's notes:

I think I had a little bit of everything in here; I really liked writing this piece. Because I mean who couldn't love the thought of a Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger femslash fic. I hope you enjoyed the story, I know I really loved writing it. R & R please, thank you very much everyone.        


End file.
